


Second Impression

by Robosensual



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Consensual, F/M, Izaya is heartless, M/M, Online Dating, Romance, Shizuo gets tricked, Slow Burn, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosensual/pseuds/Robosensual
Summary: Second Impression, the game where you can throw away your regular life and become whoever you wish. With a wide array of servers to choose from you can fulfill every desire whether it's to become a popular party goer, a competitive athlete, or anything in betweenDon't let your mundane, boring life drag you down, come see what you're missing!





	

"What the hell...?"

Shizuo stared dumbfounded at the unfamiliar territory he was in. Only second ago he could've sworn he was in Shinra's home for an examination and some tests, requested by the doctor himself of course. Now his senses were being assaulted by loud, headache-inducing cheers, and nauseating, flashing, neon signs. The contrast of the lights against the dark sky only caused the brightness to burn his eyes further. Based on this alone he couldn't be in Ikebukuro... or anywhere remotely close in Tokyo for that matter.

He was drugged, that had to be it. But, even with his single celled brain he knew that didn't explain his situation completely. He had no recollection of getting up off the ground, nor was there any indication of a break in the crowd, they were all nearly brushing shoulders. He was also puzzled as to why Shinra would drop him off somewhere like this after his tests. Shinra was shady, but he'd want him around to continue his tests.. Unless that flea had something to do with it.

Unfortunately, for Shizuo, being lost wasn't his strong suit. He was familiar enough with the streets of ikebukuro that he could confidently maneuver side streets and shortcuts with ease. Even as a child he was very cautious about only following the paths his parents had shown him, unless Izaya lured him away. When that would happen he'd pick a direction and blindly keep walking until he reached somewhere familiar.

Looking around now he knew he'd have to be more careful to not get lost even further. For now, beating Izaya to a pulp will have to wait until he returns home, whether he was involved or not.

 

He peered over the crowd of faceless heads, growing increasingly annoyed at their close proximity. Don't they know who he is? If he were in Ikebukuro he would have an entire street cleared in an instant, but here he was, swerving between the nuisances, his eyes locked on a set of street signs at the end of the road.

Pleasure Street and Casino Avenue?

Now he knew he was being fucked with and someone bumping into him from behind was the final straw that sent him spiraling over the edge. He hated violence, but he didn't know how else to handle his frustration. He was a creature of habit after all.

Gripping the sign post with both hands he ripped- huh?

He pulled at the metal again with more force, but it refused to budge. This only served to anger him further and he let out a feral roar. Feeling the continued contact, he whipped around. All of his built up rage was now directed on his continued assailant, intent on teaching him a lesson about personal space. But, what met his eyes would've caused even Yumasaki and Karisawa to wrinkle their noses in distaste.

His "attacker" was bumping her disproportionate, nearly-naked bottom against him in grinding movements, but seemed too intoxicated to care who it was behind her. Only then did he truly take note of the appearance of the rest of the people on the street.

It seemed his assailant wasn't the only one with abnormal features. The street was lined with faces of women that had eyelashes so large he wondered if they could see, full lips that covered the bottom half of their face, large... other features.

Shizuo moved aside and coughed, pushing his sunglasses up in embarrassment, but nearly poked himself in the eye. No sunglasses? He looked down hoping it was in a pocket or folded on the collar of his button up, but not only did he lack sunglasses, he also lacked his usual uniform. In its place was a casual white T-shirt and some dark grey jeans.

Shinra- no, someone not only drugged him enough that he lost his strength, dropped him off in this... freakshow, but they undressed him as well?!

He patted his new jean pockets praying whoever it was that dressed him at least thought to transfer his cigarette pack to these new clothes. His search came up empty. He should've known. No cigarettes, no lighter, and no phone. 

As he continued to search all four of his pockets a few more times, he felt eyes on him. A single pair; cold and calculating. It was a familiar feeling and no doubt that pesky flea would be here watching him from a distance with that stupid smug grin plastered on his stupid face.

"Excuse me," a high, feminine voice behind him interrupted, "are you alright?"

He froze, a female's voice had not been what he had been expecting and he wasn't entirely sure he could face them without his emotional shield: his sunglasses. But, his mom raised him better, it would be rude to not give at least some response, even if it was just a grunt.

"Yeah-" he stopped himself, "wait no." He turned to face the woman, bracing himself, but was left even more flustered than he expected. She was normal, no, not "normal", but very pretty in a natural way. He could feel his face heating up and his words catch in his throat. "I .. uh-"

She smiled understandingly, "lost? You don't look like the usual frequenters."

Neither do you. "Where am I?"

"You've seen the signs I presume," she glanced upwards at the signpost he previously tried to remove, "but, you seem even more lost than that. Want to go somewhere to talk? I'll buy you a pack of smokes."

Shizuo stiffened. Was he that obvious? Although it did sound tempting how did he know he could trust this girl? Why did she have to "go somewhere" to talk?

"We can just talk here if you'd prefer," she interrupted his train of thought with a quiet, embarrassed voice, "I only assumed you wanted cigarettes, you look very.. unsettled."

How did she keep reading his mind like that? There was no sense in being afraid of a small woman though, even if she had some thugs with her he could just- oh wait, he couldn't. He would have to be more careful now, at least until whatever drugs he was slipped wore off.

"Just tell me where I am," he crossed his arms, his twitching fingers held still against his arm for the meantime.

"You're in the nightlife server," she explained, but continued upon seeing his unchanged confused expression, "you're in a Virtual Reality game, Second Impression. You know that at least, right?"

He shook his head, virtual reality? No, Shinra said it was a machine to test his brain wavelengths... or something. He zoned out after Shinra began expressing his interest in using it on Celty's head one day.

But, although he was still wary of this strange woman, what she said made sense, the doctor did have a twisted sense of humor. So, the odds were good that it was Shinra’s fault he was lost. Shinra was the one that decided to toy with him. He tricked him. He didn't know how to get out. He was stuck here because of Shinra.

Shit. He could feel it coming, that familiar heat boiling in his stomach, coursing through his veins, making his muscles tense and his hands ball into fists. He was hopeless, any small trigger set him off, and now he was going to put this innocent woman in danger. Like always. There was nothing he could do to change this situation and more importantly, himself.

He turned away from her, hoping she’d take the hint, but he could still feel her presence behind him, refusing to budge. What is wrong with her?  
‘Leave already! You've already been so kind to me, I don't want you to see me like this..’

“You can be anyone you want here”

Her soft words barely registered in his anger induced haze, but just enough that he forced himself to listen as she continued.

“Nearly everyone here comes here to escape their realities. They reinvent themselves, giving themselves a new appearance and glamorous lifestyle, meanwhile, the majority are sitting alone in their apartment attached to the machine. It's a little tragic, really.”

He could be someone new here. He didn't think about it but perhaps the reason no one ran was because, maybe, just maybe, he looked different as well? He clearly had none of his monstrous strength in this world so could this be his chance to fulfill his one wish: to be “normal”? Was it really this easy?

‘As long as I keep my anger in check,’ he reminded himself with a frown, but this was the only chance he'd have.

“I'm…,” he turned quickly to face her, struggling to think as he spoke, “I'm…. Yuuta, Hanejima Yuuta.” He inwardly cringed. Was that too close to his brother’s stage name? Would it give himself away?

She eyed him interestedly, but her scrutinizing stare morphed into a welcoming smile, “like the actor? I'm just Kanra, it's nice to meet you Hanejima-san.”

Her smile was actually very pretty, especially framed by her sleek, dark hair, it caught him off guard. She welcomed him so easily as well. It was only a game, but she had no idea who he was, but still stopped to teach him the ins and outs when she easily could've ignored him like everyone else.

Oh no, Shizuo don't do this to yourself. She was only being nice, you know other girls that are nice to you, like Celty. But, this feeling was different, and he knew it, he wasn't oblivious enough to pretend that the fluttering feeling in his chest was nothing. He would have to stomp out the flowering bud before it bloomed, he wasn't deserving of love. He only brings hurt.

‘Besides, you don't even know her,’ he reminded himself, ‘it's a game, you don't know who she really is.’

That's right, everyone here was pretending to be someone else. Even he was doing it. There's no way this kind girl, Kanra, only played to help out new players without gaining something in return.

‘Unless she really is that generous.’

Stop it.

He had to know, he had to at least ask. How should he word it? He was never very good with words, always blunt, to the point. Like now.

“Why are you here?”

“Pardon me?”

He cleared his throat, confidence fading now that her eyes were on him, “You said everyone else comes here to escape their life, why are you here?”

She opened her mouth a few times, but no sound came out. He must've shocked her, but this was the only way to get over her quickly. Either she would lie or have a terrible truth.

“If you must know, I come here to become someone new as well. I'm a criminal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction I've ever attempted to write despite reading it for many years haha. I'm going to try update this regularly and definitely avoid letting it drop.
> 
> All comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
